Dark Angel
by Startisparticus2017
Summary: A past life makes an appearance in Bay City. Ever really wonder why Starsky wore that Chinese necklace? This has been Beta Read by Sandy. Thank you Sandy and Maryellen for your continued support. NOTE: This story is based on mediumship/past life...and the magic of forever love.


**STARSKY & HUTCH**

 **DARK ANGEL**

 **Written by: Startisparticus2017 ** January 2017**

 **A disclaimer:** I do not own the characters; the story is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Characters:** David Starsky, Ken Hutchinson, Captain Dobey, Huggy Bear, Jo, Wagner Chris, Del Dockham, Darcie, Lexi, Carol Ann, Carl, Devon LeChance, Dexter Mordante, Leo Lymster, Madam Keirene, Lynda Birch

 **Songs:** My Little Runaway by Del Shannon, You're Only Lonely by J.D. Southern, Suspicious Minds by Elvis Presley, Let's Get it On by Marvin Gaye

The night is young as patrons enter the new popular pub, noted for new and rising talent called Chante's Pub in Bay City. The music echoed in the street as the melancholy female voice hypnotized everyone within hearing distance. The décor housed lavish black and green velvet drapes on both sides of the stage. The pub was packed to full capacity, standing room only. The theme common to a French bistro with hints of an old Irish village pub. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol was in the air. The song playing was a remake of My Little Runaway formerly sung by Del Shannon. This version slightly influenced by rock, blues and country music.

A tall man, who looked more like a hippie pimp with his long, dark black hair and beard, stood by the stage and watched the young singer intently; he was her manager, Del Dockam. The singer, a young girl from New Hampshire, called herself Jo. The brunette with natural curly hair and alluring green eyes had been swept up with the touring and fame that had taken over her life.

The club filled to full capacity and patrons were being turned away. The backup singers argued back stage; Del interjected making it clear to them that they were there to perform and leave their drama home.

Lexi Claire, a petite redhead, rolled her eyes and extended her middle finger at Del, the sequins from her dress flickered as she walked away. "What's with him? Thinks he's king tut. Far as I'm concerned, I answer to Jo."

The other two ladies, Darcie Manning the blonde and Carol Ann Philbarss, an average height brunette with tight curls, turned their noses to the man. The brunette, Carol Ann, had it hot and heavy with Carl the lead guitarist. She thrust her chest and did her best Charo impression to annoy the already strung out manager. She caught Jo's attention and pointed at her and giggled.

The song ended with a roaring crowd. Jo thanked them, her tight fitted purple handkerchief styled sequin dress flowed beneath her black guitar. Jo acknowledged the band members by extending her arm in their direction, as they began another song 'You're Only Lonely'. The backup singers walked back onto the stage to their microphones.

The song ended with a standing ovation and Jo was escorted off the stage by Del and brought to a dressing room in the back of the club. The room was generic and cold with white walls, yellowed by years of smoke. She was exhausted, and sat in front of the mirror gently wiping the sweat from her forehead. She sighed heavily.

Del stood behind her a few feet. "You were great tonight, baby."

Her slightly labored smile disappeared. "Don't call me baby. Del, I need a little time off, I'm tired and want to go home."

The man walked up behind her, his eyes funneled with anger as he pointed. "You'll go home when I tell you, we need to finish this round of clubs. You stop now, and you can kiss your career goodbye." He retracted his finger, formed a fist and shook it.

Jo's eyes widened as she stood abruptly and pushed him back with the palms of her hands. "Don't you mean you'll kiss your fat paycheck goodbye, Del?"

The dressing room door opened to the tall, personal friend and band roadie, Wagner who was carrying flowers which were a combination of pink tiger lilies, white and lavender orchids. His height shadowed Del, his stunning blue eyes focused beyond the black rimmed glasses. "Is there a problem, Jo? " His voice calmly asked as he witnessed Del raise his hand in frustration.

Del backed away and snapped sharply. "Try knocking, you idiot!"

Jo glanced at Del giving him the evil eye, her nostrils flared. "Nothing I can't handle, thank you, Wagner. These are beautiful, who are they from?" Her voice calmer, she pulled the note card, her eyes locked as her hands trembled.

Del ripped the card out of her hand. "I should be the one, die BITCH." The words were slowly spoken, the tone tensed and uneasy. The fiery manager grabbed the flowers and tossed them back to Wagner along with the note card. He extended his right hand and pointed his finger. "We ain't done talkin, Jo! Get those damn flowers out of here!" He left the room in a huff.

Jo rolled her eyes and sat down to touch up her makeup in front of the mirror with tears threatening to fall.

Wagner stood there looking at the flowers. I'm sorry Jo, I didn't know. We should call the police. The one in your visions, he's here!" His voice rose with what seemed like excitement.

Jo turned and placed her right hand on his arm and smiled. "It's not your fault, Wagner. Yes, he's here but no police yet, please?" She responded firmly.

Wagner looked at her with sadness, he curled his bottom lip in. "Are your psychic abilities telling you anything?"

She looked at him, and bowed her head. "I want so much to meet him." She touched the Chinese coin on her neck. "If I involve him, the police officer in my visions, he will be in danger, I can't. You believe me, don't you?"

Wagner looked at Jo and back at the flowers, his heart heavy with worry. "Yes, but you're in danger, I've dreamed it and so have you. Jo, I'm scared this psycho is going to kill you! The one in your dreams, he's a detective, he can help you. He and his partner have been in the newspapers here, they are some kind of super cop team; please, Jo?" The last words trailed into a plea, his face harbored sheer fear. A newspaper lay on the vanity before her with the picture of Starsky and Hutch on the front page. She glanced over at it and touched Starsky's picture, her finger traced his face.

The backup singers entered the room, laughing and talking and went to their makeup tables. Carol Ann brushed up against Wagner, and batted her eyelashes and began to sing her rendition of 'My Baby Does the Hanky Panky'. She touched the shy roadie's hair and danced, she stopped briefly and looked at him. "You smell wonderful!"

Wagner shrugged his shoulders and left the room with the flowers and note card. As he entered the equipment storage area, a figure hid behind the band equipment in the darkness. As Wagner entered and stopped, he sensed someone was there, but couldn't see. "Hello, anyone there?" The feeling still present, he sighed, a chill climbed his spine and continued.

ssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhss

The band members gathered outside the dressing room as Carl, the lead guitarist, a tall, thin strawberry blonde with a goatee, knocked and entered. Jo was dressed and packing her makeup.

Carl smiled as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, we're going to Chan Li's. Want to join us?"

Jo turned, smiled and thought. "I'll join you there in fifteen minutes. I still have a few things to do" Carl leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood back.

She looked at him. "What was that for?"

"For being you! You were great tonight." He smiled and blushed.

"We were great tonight!" She smiled and punched his arm in a playful manner.

Carl left the room. Jo looked around as she felt a sense of uneasiness. She rubbed her arms as she looked into the mirror.

She walked out to the dance floor area and looked around. The only people left were a waitress and bartender cleaning the area. The bartender looked over to her as he wiped the bar with a white cloth.

"Hey Jo, great night. Everyone is gone; you need me to walk you out?" He stopped wiping the bar.

Jo looked around and smiled. The room much larger than earlier. "No, but thank you, I appreciate your kindness. Have a great night!"

She headed to the side door reserved for the band and exited. The alley dimly lit, the air held a stale mildew odor. She walked toward the main street, passing a large dumpster and trash cans; she stopped suddenly, rubbed the silk sapphire blue sleeves of her blouse, her intuition kicked in. The vivid vision flashed of a dark figure coming toward her, then a flash of a red car with a white stripe blocking the alley and a dark curly-haired man with blue eyes, a guitar-string lasso, and a watch with a single diamond chip. She grabbed her head with her right hand.

"Please stop, stop, I know you are here." Her voice laced with fear.

A voice eerily spoke and echoed in the alley. "Should have stuck to being a psychic, Jo."

Jo startled and turned to look around but couldn't see anyone. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jo turned again and still couldn't see anyone.

"It was supposed to be me." A figured stepped out of the darkness behind the dumpster dressed in black. Jo spun around to see the figure, her eyes widened with surprise.

"It is you. I'm not responsible for fate, why are you doing this?" Jo backed up as the heel of her spiked, royal blue shoe slipped into a hole in the pavement causing her to fall onto the ground.

"OUTCH, dammit, my ankle!" She attempted to get back onto her feet and wobbled as her ankle couldn't hold the weight.

The figure was gone, she looked around and turned again to feel something wrap around her neck and the towering figure stood behind her. "You ruined my life, I loved you. It was supposed to be you and me. If I can't have you, no one will, NO one; especially not him." The voice of the black figure was crisp, deep and menacing.

Jo grabbed at her neck and couldn't grip at what was choking her; she gasped for air as a piano version of the song 'Let's Get It On' echoed. She struggled and looked at the hand and noticed the silver watch with a single diamond chip on the wrist. The struggle continued as she felt herself begin to lose consciousness and collapsed to the ground, she saw a glimpse of a pair of black cowboy boots with a brand carved or etched that resembled a lasso before she slipped into darkness.

ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssshhhh

Starsky was asleep and tangled in the pale blue sheets as he tossed and turned. The phone rang numerous times as he reached over, now on his back and head buried into the pillow. He fumbled with the handset, placing it against his ear. His eyes were still closed. "WHAT!" With a crisp, raspy, mumbling tone, he licked his lips sleepily.

Hutch stood rubbing his face attempting to wake himself. "Don't what me. We got a murder at the Chante Pub, pick me up!" Silence ensued, and then breathing, Hutch rolled his eyes. "STARSKY! STARSKY, HEY!" He shouted into the phone.

Starsky grumbled and sighed as his eyes opened partially. "Yeah, yeah-on my way." He hung up the phone and rolled out of bed. "Chante Pub, I was just dreamin 'bout that place." As he stumbled into the bathroom.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhh

Starsky arrived like lightening causing the tires to screech in front of Hutch's place. Hutch stood there with two ceramic cups of coffee and shook his head, he placed one on the roof of the shiny red car and opened the door, retrieved the cup from the roof and entered the car. Starsky hastily extracted one of the cups and took a sip as he stomped the gas pedal, causing the Torino to accelerate and spin the tires before Hutch could close the door.

"Starsky! Dammit. You're gonna make me…Ah!" The coffee rippled in the cup spilling onto Hutch's lap.

"It's hot, don't burn the family jewels." Starsky sarcastically informed his cranky partner as he grinned.

"No kidding, mush brain!" Hutch glared at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Whatta we got?" Starsky asked inquisitively as he maneuvered the fancy red car around the corner sharply. Hutch wiped the mess on his lap. "Female, singer, celeb of sorts, found her in the alley."

Starsky navigated another corner as Hutch braced and gave him the 'Hutchinson stare' of bulging blue eyes.

"I was having a dream 'bout that pub, the song is stuck in my head-My Little Runaway." He proceeded to hum a few bars.

Hutch looked at his partner. "You what? Wait, the singer…" He snapped his fingers and looked again. "She sings that song, ah Jo. She's from the New England area…New Hampshire. She was on American Bandstand."

Starsky sipped his coffee and glanced at Hutch in disbelief. "You serious? That's strange, huh?" He sipped his coffee once again scrunching his face. "By the way, this coffee is horrible, did you forget to rinse the soap out?"

Hutch frowned, swiping his lap once again for good measure.

They arrived to chaos on the scene at Chante's Pub near the alley. The backup singers all stood crying. Carl held Carol Ann. Del paced with his mouth covered. The police were escorting everyone from the alley as Starsky parked across the entrance to block it and exited the car with Hutch doing the same. The coroner was next to the covered body as Starsky approached.

"Hey, Jan! Whatta we got?" Starsky stopped, his eyes fixed on the covered body.

The short woman stood and sighed. "Female, early 30's, strangled by guitar strings, severed her vocal cords and she has a sprained ankle." The woman grabbed her black bag, smiled at the curly brunet. "She's all yours, handsome."

Starsky arched his eyebrows upward and winked. Hutch stood behind and looked around the scene.

Starsky crouched down next to the body and lifted the cloth and placed it down to the side of the body. His eyes fixed on the young woman. He didn't move, couldn't move, his eyes locked, wide, he was mesmerized.

Hutch turned to examine the body and noticed his partner's odd behavior. Starsky extended his left hand and touched the necklace; this was a match to his Chinese coin. His foot slipped into the hole in the pavement and he lost his balance, his left hand landed on Jo's upper chest, just below the necklace.

Starsky felt a strange sensation and an overwhelming flurry of emotions. He looked at his hand and blinked his eyes. A vision of the young woman standing on the stage flashed in a purple dress. A vision of his car and his own face, back to Jo grabbing at her neck and a dark figure behind her. Starsky gasped and regained his balance when Hutch grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Starsk, Starsky, hey?" He held the grip on his partner's arm.

Starsky didn't hear Hutch calling out to him at first; he couldn't remove his eyes from the body. The dazed brunet looked toward his car and back at the woman, his mouth open and eyes wide. "Yeah! " Responding, the expression shadowed on his face was confusion and fear, as though he saw a ghost. Hutch released his arm, and touched his shoulder gently with his right hand.

"Hey, what's with you?" His voice louder, but seasoned with concern.

Starsky looked back at the body and back at Hutch. "I don't know give me a minute, 'kay?" His eyes fixed on Jo. "Saw my car, me, then her, she was grabbing at her neck, someone tall and dark, all in black behind her." The brown leather jacket crinkled as he turned to look at the blond's concerned eyes, then back to the body. Unsteady, he staggered.

Hutch looked at his partner. "Look at me, Starsk."

Starsky calmed himself, he saw the fear in his partner's eyes. "Give me a minute. I'm Okay."

Hutch let his partner go and nodded, perplexed at the odd behavior. "Yeah, sure. I'll go see if we have any witnesses."

Starsky reached and patted Hutch's arm gently. He crouched back down beside the body. Hutch walked to the entrance of the alley and was met by Officer Sheldon, not a crease in his uniform and a to-the-book rookie. "Hey Hutch. Quite a loss, loved her music." The young man pointed to Del. "That's her manager Del Dockam, next to him is Carl Scranton the lead guitarist and the girl with him is Carol Ann Philbarss, girlfriend backup singer. The others are her backup singers." He handed Hutch a slip of paper.

"Any others?" The blond detective examined the paper, glanced once again down the alley.

The young officer pointed to the names on the paper. "Wagner Chris a roadie, he's missing and the rest of them are in the club, Sammy Howard and Pit Booth."

Hutch reached up and patted the young officer on the arm. "Pit?" He raised an eyebrow. "Good job, Sheldon."

Hutch made his way over to Del who was still pacing in front of the building, smoking a cigarette. "Del Dockam, I'm Detective Hutchinson. I need to ask you a few questions."

The man stopped, puffed the small remains of a self-made cigarette and tossed it. "Listen, Detective, my girl is dead and all you got to do is ask questions?" Blowing the smoke out toward Hutch.

Hutch glanced at him, waving his hand at the smoke. "Your girl? "

The man began to pace again. "I'm her manager okay, that's all. I should have called when she got those flowers." The man rubbed his face roughly.

Hutch looked at him. "Flowers?"

The man leaned against the building and crossed his arms. "She got flowers with a card, it said, 'I should be the one, die BITCH.'"

Hutch scribbled some notes on the small pad he retrieved from his pocket. "Where are those now?"

"Wagner, our roadie, had them." The man shook his head.

"Who was the last to see Jo?" Hutch looked around suspiciously. The man shrugged his shoulder.

"The band, Wagner. I'm not sure. We had a slight disagreement before she got the flowers and I left." The manager responded with a tone of annoyance.

Hutch looked at him.

Del shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "Oh come on, you don't think I killed her. We argued because she wanted some time off to go home, okay? She was pissed at me!" His voice raised a few decibels.

Hutch nodded, gazed at the man before him. "Well, don't leave town! Has this happened before?"

Del tightened his arms over his chest, he was extremely uncomfortable and distraught. "Yeah, well…no…she's a psychic, she's had these visions. There have been notes and phone calls; we involved the cops, they think she's crazy or overreacting." The man bowed his head and ran his hand through his hair.

Hutch restrained his face from reacting. "What type of notes and calls?

Del looked at him. "Same thing, 'I should be the one, die Bitch.'" Hutch glanced around.

"How's the relationship with her band, the backup singers and this Wagner?" The blond raised his eyebrows.

The man put his hands up, his face cringed as he broke down into tears. "We loved her, come on man? I should have called the police!"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhssss

Starsky, still in the alley, continued to glance at Jo as he touched the Chinese coin necklace again. He reached and touched her hair as a flash of beautiful, green eyes appeared as a vision. "What the hell is going on?" Starsky jumped to his feet and stood back as he rubbed his face.

The silhouette of a very tall man startled the already wired brunette detective, as he exited the side door to the alley holding flowers; he looked at Starsky. "You're the one she saw, the police officer or as she called you, Dark Angel." The silhouette spoke softly.

"What do you mean she saw me?" Starsky looked at him and then the body as he regained his balance. He rubbed his arms as though cold, he was confused and stunned.

"You were in her visions, dark curly hair, blue eyes and red car with a white stripe." Wagner walked closer, the alley way lights dimly displayed tears streaming down his face.

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder, causing him to jump and holler. Hutch stepped back.

"Easy buddy. What was that about blue eyes and red car with a white stripe?" He smiled pleasantly at Wagner. "I'm Detective Hutchinson and this highly excitable person is my partner, Detective Starsky." He nudged his elbow gently into his partner's side.

The young roadie looked at Jo as silent tears streamed. "Jo said she had visions of your partner, Detective Hutchinson, and he would be in danger if he were involved. I'm sorry, my name is Wagner Chris, I'm the roadie and Jo's best friend." He pushed his glasses up, as he sniffed.

Hutch looked at him, then at his partner. "Are these the flowers that were delivered to her and who delivered them?"

Wagner extended them to Hutch. "Venus Flowers, yes, they were hers."

"What about these visions?You said I was in them." Starsky rubbed his head, his nerves were on overload, he felt out of breath, and anxious. As the words left his lips, he looked at the young man.

"She saw you, even sketched a portrait of you, both of you, actually." Wagner wiped his tears and pulled a folded piece of paper from his long black trench coat pocket and handed it over. Starsky unfolded the paper as his eyes widened and showed it to Hutch. Hutch didn't remove his eyes for a few seconds, then looked at what his partner was wearing and the sketch.

"The same jacket, shirt and necklace, Starsk, even the stripe from the tomato." Hutch took the paper. "I'll need this for evidence." Still in shock, he stated firmly.

The young man nodded and looked at Starsky. "You're intuitive, both of you are. She's a psychic, was a psychic; the two of you communicate without speaking." The young man rubbed the side of his face, glancing at both detectives.

"Excuse me." An undercurrent of fear rumbled within Starsky, his mouth partially opened, he turned and walked a few feet away to gather his composure.

Hutch took a deep breath and looked at Wagner. "Do you know who would want her dead?"

The young man looked at Hutch. "Whomever he is, he knew her well and followed her here. I believed he would. Devon, they sang together. He was in love with her, they were engaged. Jo loved him, but not the same as…, well they parted ways."

Starsky returned, crouched down beside the body and took Jo's hand. "We'll find who did this to ya, Jo."

He felt the energy flow from her hand to his and looked at her face. Hutch and Wagner both felt a rush of air flow around them. Starsky placed her hand back down gently and covered her with the sheet. Starsky walked over and stood by Hutch and Wagner.

"The necklace, where did she get it?" The question, unexpectedly caught both Wagner and Hutch off guard.

Wagner rubbed his forehead and looked at Starsky. "Something Gem?" Wagner rubbed his forehead and looked at Starsky.

Starsky looked at Hutch his eyes glared in shock. "Gems Of the Lake, a shop in the lake regions of New Hampshire. I traveled there after Nam. Native American woman owned it." The brunet responded. He placed his left hand on his hip and ran his right hand through his hair.

Hutch slightly perplexed another mystery in his partner's past as he looked at him. "I'm at a loss for words, partner!" Hutch put his hand on his partner's shoulder.

Wagner walked over to the body and crouched down bowing his head.

"Let's finish the interviews and release the body." Hutch sighed, spoken softly.

Starsky rubbed his forehead. "I'm getting a weird feelin, Hutch. I saw her, my car…a dark, tall figure behind her."

He glanced at his partner. Hutch squeezed his shoulder and shook his head. "Definitely weird, but then again so are you, Gordo."

Starsky turned and frowned waving his hand toward Hutch's head to swat him.

An hour passed, all interviews were conducted. The body was removed as Starsky watched tentatively and made his way to his car. Hutch followed and went to the passenger side of the car when Wagner ran into the alley from the side door holding a picture.

"Detective Starsky, wait!" He extended the picture to the brunet. "This is for you."

Starsky took the picture and turned it over to see a full color, facial portrait of Jo. He flipped it over again to reveal neatly hand written message:

"Dark Angel, I'm the singer, you're my song. Eternity, Jo."

Starsky felt a sudden rush inside him and remained frozen.

Wagner looked at both men. "Please find who did this to her?" His voice trembled, eye dams ready to break.

sssssshhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhss

Starsky entered his house and placed the picture on the kitchen table along with his keys. He looked over at the clock which read 3:45 am. He removed his jacket and gun holster and hung them on the coat hanger. He rubbed his face with both hands and yawned as he turned the lamp on, and switched the main light off. He walked by the table and picked up the picture, turned the radio on and went to the couch and lay down. He looked at the picture.

"You got my attention; your eyes are visions of a beautiful soul, lady." He smiled and sighed and placed the picture on the coffee table. The radio played softly, his eyes grew heavy as he slipped into sleep.

Starsky found himself in the alley by the pub, he opened the side door and walked in. He made his way past the stage and to the dressing room, he saw Wagner holding the bouquet of flowers. "Wagner! How did I get here?"

Wagner walked toward the equipment storage area but never reacted. Starsky followed him and stopped when he sensed someone in the darkness near the band equipment.

"Hello, anyone there?" The question came from Wagner, everything echoed.

Squinting, Starsky saw a dark figure then felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to see Jo standing there smiling at him holding a guitar pick with a diamond logo on it and a brown leather bound book.

Starsky lunged himself into a sitting position on the couch, sweating and gasping for air as he realized he was home. Wiping his face, he heard Jo's song 'My Little Runaway' begin to play on the radio. He glanced over at her picture with confusion in his eyes.

"You're trying to tell me something; either that or I'm goin bananas."

ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssss

Hutch tended to the files on his desk when Starsky strolled in and went to the coffee maker. Hutch looked up. "Hey!" He continued scanning the files.

Starsky turned, sipped his coffee, his face cringed as he looked inside the cup. "Hey yourself." He slowly swaggered to his desk with coffee in hand.

Hutch looked up at his partner. "Did you get any sleep? You're looking a little peaked, Gordo."

Starsky shifted in the seat and took another sip of his coffee and smirked. "Even peaked I look better than you, Blintz. Remember, you're handsome, I'm dark and sexy."

Hutch rolled his eyes as he handed Starsky a folder and stole his coffee. "Our green eyed brunette was engaged to Devon LaChance, she got the singing contract and he didn't. He allegedly went back home to Canada." He raised the cup of coffee, winked.

Starsky rubbed his eyes. "Let me guess, he's 6'1!" As he blinked and looked at Hutch who stared at him.

"What?" Hutch cleared his throat, the question almost a croak. "How did you know that?"

"I didn't, except that I saw it, or dreamed it." Starsky's eyes fixed on the folder in front of him and sighed. "She dabbled in the metaphysical as a psychic, practiced meditating and reiki, a form of energy work." The interest evident, he continued to read. "Poetry, music and artist. She was raised in the northern woods of New Hampshire, parents and grandparents and a sister. It says here her sister doesn't acknowledge her psychic abilities, you know a psychic, but not a psychic, psychic." His eyes raised from the folder to meet his partner's.

Hutch sat back and looked at his partner with an 'I don't believe you' look.

"No enemies, kept to herself except for singing and touring." Starsky seemed intoxicated with the details. "She drove a 64 mustang, candy apple red, wrote numerous songs that have yet to be released. She loved to dance and research Native American heritage. She worked at Gems on the Lake as a psychic reader, along with shamanic modalities." The words were read with excitement, he looked up to meet his partner's gaze. "She's something, isn't she?" A star struck teenage grin crossed his face. Hutch raised his eyebrows.

"She's dead Starsk, we're suppose to be looking for her killer." The blond slightly bowed, raised his eyes and gave his the brunet the 'as a matter of fact' look.

Starsky's expression saddened as he scratched his head. "Yeah, wished I'd known her...huh! We need to check the dressing room area again. What do ya know about guitar picks with a diamond on them?"

The doors opened in the office area, Jerry from R&I approached Hutch with a file, the usual cranky, sarcastic man silent, his pace slow and looked like an unmade bed. "Here's the info from the coroner, uh-huh." The man frowned and walked away.

Hutch looked at him, and did a double take as he arched his eyebrows. "Must have been a fan." Hutch opened the folder and reviewed. "Well the guitar strings are Black Diamond acoustic that were removed from her neck." Hutch looked up at his partner inquisitively. "A leather Native American pouch that contained four stones (black tourmaline, rose quartz, clear quartz and amethyst) and white sage leaves inside along with the Chinese coin necklace, with a carved S." He looked at his partner as he placed the folder on his desk.

Starsky rubbed his forehead, tilted his head slightly. "I Ching type of divination, fortune telling, symbols and hexagrams, kinda on the principles of yin and yang. I just liked the thing." As he looked over at Hutch.

Hutch raised one eyebrow. "You know something Starsk, you simply amaze me with your knowledge of weird stuff, where'd you read that on a tea leaf or maybe a fortune cookie!"

Starsky touched his necklace and reached behind and untied the thick suede strand and examined the coin carefully, his face displayed shock as his eyes widened to meet his partner. "Hutch, there's a J on mine!"

"Coincidence, right?" Hutch's mouth remained opened following his comment, then closed.

"Yeah, right." Starsky put the necklace back on and tied it as his mind spun.

Hutch stood and grabbed his jacket. "Come on, let's go to the pub and check out the florist."

Ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssss

Hutch drove as Starsky sat looking out the window and touched his necklace.

Hutch glanced. "This has you bugged."

Starsky put his hand down and crossed his arms as he glanced. "Visions, sketches and the necklaces, I don't know Hutch. The dream I had last night…I was at the pub and Wagner was carrying the flowers. He didn't see me or hear me and I followed him to the back where the band equipment was stored and there I saw a tall, dark figure. Then a tap on my shoulder and I turned and Jo smiled at me holdin a guitar pick with a diamond on it and a book, brown leather wrapped, like a journal." He rubbed his chin, his voice trailed with uneasiness. "It seemed so real. That runaway song was playin' on the radio when I woke up." He glanced over at Hutch who pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

They arrived at the pub and entered the side door and were greeted by the bartender. "We aren't open yet."

Hutch produced his badge as the bartender bowed his head. "Oh come on in, if you don't need me officer, I'll be here, help yourselves." He walked away.

Starsky headed toward the dressing room as Hutch followed. He stopped by the dressing room door and looked toward the darkened area where the band equipment was stacked and slowly entered to see where in his dreams the figure would have stood.

He searched the wall for a light switch and flipped it on, glancing around.

"All of these guitars are electric." Hutch walked around the equipment.

Starsky stepped behind the tall speakers and noticed a guitar pick on the floor. "Hutch!" As he glanced back.

Hutch made his way over and looked at the guitar pick with a logo, a black guitar pick with a white diamond etched. "Black diamond. Is this what you saw in your dream?"

Starsky looked at him and nodded with a spooked look on his face. Hutch retrieved a rubber glove from his coat pocket and picked it up. "I'll get us an evidence bag."

Starsky scratched his head and walked toward the dressing room and turned the knob slowly. The door opened and he switched the light on. He scanned the room to see a large makeup bag and guitar case by the vanity and dresses on a portable metal rack. Starsky walked over to the vanity and pulled the chair and sat. He reached for the large makeup bag and noticed a brown leather book wrapped with a suede cord. He carefully extracted it and unlaced. He thumbed through when Hutch entered.

"Find something?" Hutch walked around with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders elevated.

Starsky once again seemed hypnotized. "A journal of some kind." He stopped half way through the book. "Hutch!" His voice uncharacteristic, seemed tense and awe struck.

Hutch approached his partner and glanced at the book as his expression froze in disbelief. The book contained a sketch of the Chinese coins, one with an S and one with a J. Starsky turned the page to a sketch of a dark figure in the shadows. They both continued their focus as one more page is turned to reveal neat handwriting. Starsky looked up at Hutch.

"Should we read this?" His voice higher pitched. Hutch nodded as he stepped back.

"I have traveled many states and have not encountered him yet. I see him; he wears the coin the soul mate to mine. I was drawn to the coin at Gems Of the Lake, I sensed his presence only to miss him by minutes. Spirit grants me the vision of the man who is my soulmate and could possibly save me, but does not allow the face of the man that stalks me. Sweet Wagner believes it is Devon that follows me. I don't want to believe that, I can't."

Starsky turned the page and adjusted himself in the chair, shrugging his shoulders. "The curls that match mine, the blue eyes, Dark Angel I long to meet you. I sense you are loyal yet only to those worthy." A sketch of Hutch's face appeared on the next page with the words. "Only he is worthy of such loyalty and trust." Starsky shifted again, electricity ran through his body and rubbed the side of his face.

"I ponder for a soul I have yet not met in this lifetime." Starsky felt a shiver trickle down his spine. He closed the book, Hutch next to him, both expressing similar concerned and stunned expressions.

"How you doing?" Hutch rubbed his chin, mouth open with eyes wide, not really knowing what else to say.

Starsky shook his head and grinned. "How do you think I'm doing, I got chills going up and down my back. There's a sketch of you and me in this book."

Starsky took a deep breath and looked into the mirror as a transparent image of Jo appeared in the mirror standing behind him with her hand out attempting to speak. Starsky jumped up and spun around. "Ah, what the hell, she was right there? Jo was right there!"

Hutch stepped back and saw the stark, blanched, sheer panic on his partner's face and reached out to steady him with his hand on his arm. "Starsky whoa, easy." His voice remained calm, his eyes locked onto his partner.

The contents of the makeup bag fell to the floor along with a cassette. Hutch helped his partner gather everything from the floor, Starsky held the cassette and glanced around. "I need to get out of here, this is giving me the creeps!" In his haste to leave, shoulders tense, he grabbed the journal and walked out.

Hutch looked around and ran his hand through his hair as he felt an electronic vibration through his body. "Something got you spooked partner." Hutch rubbed his arms as though chilled, next to him stood Jo. She extended her hand to touch his arm, but pulled back. She was dressed in the same outfit she was murdered in, tears formed in her eyes, sadness etched into her features.

Ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssss

Back at BCPD sitting in Captain Dobey's office, Starsky played with a paper cup in his hand. Hutch stood by the window, leaning his backside against the frame as Captain Dobey shuffled papers in a folder and sighed.

"This is a shame; young and beautiful and so much talent." The Captain's voice held a sad tone.

Hutch had his arms crossed over his chest. "The evidence is pointing to a musician, the message 'it should have been me, die bitch' could be a jilted lover or jilted musician or both, but who?"

Starsky seemed far away and didn't respond. Dobey looked at him and over to Hutch. The captain cleared his throat. "Earth to Starsky?"

Starsky looked up to see both Hutch and Dobey staring at him. "We need to check into this Devon guy."

Captain Dobey scratched his head. "What's this about sketches, cassette and a journal?"

Hutch pulled a folder from the desk and handed the sketch and copies from the pages of the journal, Captain Dobey looked at them intently and back to Starsky. "I&A and the DA are going to have a field day with this. Did you know this girl, Starsky?" The Captain questioned.

Starsky stood and went to the water bubbler and poured water into the cup and took a sip. "No, but I feel like I do. I can't explain it. We haven't listened to the tape yet. The flowers were paid in cash by mail with instructions typed."

Captain Dobey kept looking at Starsky and the sketch. "Remarkable talent, she has every feature detailed."

Captain Dobey's phone rang. "Captain Dobey. Yes, thank you Jerry." Dobey hung up the phone looked at Starsky. "No prints on the guitar pick, but who ever strangled her was at least 6 feet to 6'1 according to the angle and markings." He sat back, gazing at the folders in front of him.

Starsky sighed and sat on the arm of the chair. "Need to put her at rest. I'm beat; let's talk to Del the manager again tomorrow."

Hutch walked toward the door and Starsky put his hand on Hutch's shoulder as they exited.

ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssss

In the parking lot of BCPD, Starsky stood by his car as Hutch waved and walked to his car. Hutch stopped to notice his partner's sluggish demeanor. "Spill it, Gordo."

Starsky leaned on his car and put his hands to his face. "You're going to think I'm nuts." As he looked at his attentive blond counterpart.

Hutch chuckled. "Too late for that buddy, you've worn that hat a long time!" Hutch's grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, you're spooked; joking aside buddy, I am too. Why don't I go home shower and get some clothes, pick up a pizza and we down a few beers?" Hutch looked at his car and back to his partner.

Starsky smiled and pushed away from the car, his shoulders were not as slumped as before. "You're a pal, Hutch!"

Hutch entered his car and placed his key into the ignition. He sat for a few minutes and watched his partner drive away; he shook his head. "Lady, what do you want?" He turned the radio on as the song 'You're Only Lonely' played. He sat there staring at the radio, frowning and mouth open in shock.

Sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssshhhhhh

Starsky in his red V-neck and jeans lightly towel dried his hair and tossed the towel into the hamper in the bedroom. Exiting, he entered the living room and looked at the journal and cassette on the table and sighed. "What are you trying to tell me, Jo?"

Jo stood next to him and touched his hair; Starsky felt the sensation of his hair moving and raised his hand to adjust his hair. He looked around as he rubbed his arms. Starsky took the cassette in his hand and walked over to the stereo, popped the cassette in and hit rewind and play. He adjusted the volume and listened as he sat on the arm of the couch.

Hutch entered with a pizza and a six pack of beer along with an overnight bag. Starsky acknowledged him, but redirected his focus on listening to the instrumentals and talking, then he heard her voice.

"Great guys, let's take a break and I'm going to work on the new song." The noise of people moving in the room and a door closing can be heard as she began to hum the chorus of 'Suspicious Minds', then sang. "We're caught in a trap; I can't walk out because I love you too much baby. Why can't you see, what you're doing to me when you don't believe a word I say?" A moment of silence, then she spoke. "That was for you, Dark Angel. He's here in Bay City and so are you." Then silence again.

Starsky stunned and unsettled pushed the stop button and rubbed his face with his hands lost in thought. Hutch placed the pizza on the table and brought the beer to the refrigerator. He took two beers along with plates and met Starsky at the table.

Starsky grabbed the napkins and sat as Hutch joined him, the brunet deep in thought met with his partner's glare. "Suspicious Minds, love that song. How does she know? This is blowin my mind with weirdness!" He opened the pizza box and pulled a slice of vegetable and put it on Hutch's plate and meat lovers one on his plate.

Hutch looked at the journal. "Did you read anymore of the journal?" Hutch looked at the journal.

Starsky chewed his pizza and sat back. "No, part of me wants to, the other doesn't, " Starsky said as he sipped his beer. He looked at the journal and back at Hutch. "Something about her. I can't explain it. I could fall for her, no second thoughts. I feel like I know her-deja vu."

Hutch took a sip of beer and smirked. "Captivating and mysterious, and she talks to dead people, just your type!"

They both make their way to sit on the couch with Hutch holding the journal and placing it on his lap. They place their feet on the coffee table.

"Ready?" Hutch opened the book, glanced to his mildly unnerved partner and began to read. "It's May 1979." The month and year sends a chill through Hutch.

"I have been inconsolable and cannot sing. I feel you, then I don't, as though you slipped into the spirit world and back. I see visions of you on the ground." Hutch pauses as his face blanched. "On your side with your head rested on the wheel of the red car with three or four bullet holes in your brown leather jacket. The blond with gun in hand ran to your aid, frozen cannot move as half of his soul is bleeding before him. What if? Is all he can think of, 'what if'? I am told by spirit you have both survived the physical, but still have not dealt with the emotional scars." Hutch's hands tremble as his mind drifts back to Gunther's attack.

Starsky looked over as concern overtook his features and voice. "Oh God, Hutch, you okay?"

Hutch swallowed, took a deep breath, nodded and snapped himself back as he flipped the page. "December 1980, I'm in another city, I have no clue, another venue. I long to go home and Del won't have it. Devon has been in my dreams, the anger and disgusted features of his face when he found out about you, Dark Angel, still haunts me."

Starsky glanced over toward Hutch, mouth slightly opened as he listened. The blond continued. "I can't deny you are in my soul, it would be a lie. Devon didn't understand that I couldn't marry a man I'm not in love with. No one understands my intuition, except Wagner. He is destined to find his soulmate as well, a brunette with beautiful brown eyes, two names intertwined as one."

Hutch glanced at Starsky, the crease on his forehead and at the bridge of his nose visible. "This must be what Wagner meant about you being in danger; she's in love with you, Starsk."

Starsky laid his head back and nodded as Hutch continued, an overwhelming sensation overtook his thoughts and he sighed heavily.

"January 1981, another city, another night of singing, everyone was on cue tonight. I dreamed of his blue eyes, my Dark Angel. I know he is near and I ache so to speak, to him, to touch him, I am told that is not possible. He is not alone, I see the tall blond man with a kind face and that comforts me as I know he is protected. A bond of Me and Thee." Hutch paused to blink several times. "I have received yet another note (I should be the one, Die Bitch). My heart won't allow me to speculate, I need to trust in spirit. I will only receive the visions that are necessary. I see a red car with a white strip and flashing red light. Our reunion shall take place, but not the way I wish." Hutch closed the book and laid his head back. "This is crazy Starsk; how does she know this, I'm speechless. She saw you, what happened through my eyes, how?"

Starsky stood, rubbed his arms and walked over to the stereo. "Your guess is as good as mine. There's something on this tape I can feel it." As he pressed the play button. There was a long moment of silence, then voices and instruments, a song begins.

'You're Only Lonely'. Starsky stops in his tracks when Jo begins to sing, as he felt the words, he rubbed his arms once again. Hutch watched his partner intensely, noticing this odd behavior. The singing stopped as a voice spoke.

"I should be the one, DIE BITCH. He's a vision not real, he can't have you." The recording went silent, Starsky's eyes widened as he fast forwarded the tape, but there were no other recordings.

Hutch sat up quickly and accidentally dropped the journal; he bent over to pick it up when a folded piece of paper fell out of the book. He unfolded it carefully. "Starsk, look at this."

Starsky rubbed his arms as he walked over and Hutch noticed. The paper revealed a sketch of cowboy boots with an etching of a lasso near the tips, and a single diamond next to it along with a half moon pendant. Hutch looked at Starsky with a stunned expression, he placed the book and the paper down onto the coffee table and pulled his necklace out from under his shirt which matched the sketch. Both men looked at each other in disbelief.

Outside Starsky's place, parked in the darkness, is a sedan similar to Hutch's car.Sitting inside is a dark figure. He started the engine, as he pushed the radio button and 'Let's Get It On' started playing; he left.

ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssshhhh

Carl backed a white van in the alley way of the pub. The police released the scene so they could pack and leave. He exited and opened the back doors and walked over to open the side door to the pub and entered. Everyone quiet with long, sad faces. Wagner dismantled the stage lights. Carl stood on stage and held Jo's microphone as he bowed his head.

The sound of a door slamming startled everyone. Lexi and Carol Ann, who were wrapping equipment, electrical wire, looked around.

"What was that?" Carol Ann shouted and moved closer to Carl.

The sound repeated once again, but much closer as the speaker system played the song 'You're Only Lonely' and Jo's voice echoed.

"Come on you guys, this isn't funny!" Del walked around from the bar and screamed. Everyone looked at each other in shock as a deep eerie voice spoke.

"The bitch is dead, it should have been me. You will all pay!"

The bartender entered from a back storage room, flailing his arms about, screaming. "Fire, let's get out of here!"

Everyone ran for the side door, it was jammed and wouldn't budge as Carl and Wagner pushed; the drummer and bass player ran to the front door which was also jammed. Chaos erupted as they try to gain access to the small windows ten feet above them. The girls huddled together, as the men pushed tables and chairs to gain access to a window.

sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhsss

Starsky stood outside the pub and smelled smoke. He saw the dark figure lurking in the alley and attempted to chase when he heard the screams inside the pub. He tried to open the door, but it is chained and hot.

"Call the fire department! Someone! FIRE!"

He turned to run for the front door as Jo stepped out into the entrance of the alley. The sound of a piano being played echoed the song 'Let's Get It On'. Jo extended her hand out to Starsky, her lips moving, but no sound.

"What are you trying to tell me, Jo?"

She pointed to the building as he focused on her mouth and read her lips. "This is not a dream. Help them, help them now!" Starsky jumped from the bed screaming. "FIRE!"

Hutch ejected himself from the couch, falling onto the floor and scurried to his feet to meet Starsky standing in the dark rubbing his arms.

"Starsk, you okay? WHAT IS IT?" He rubbed his neck, shook his head.

Starsky with a stunned expression, eyes wide looked at Hutch. "Help them, we gotta help them. The pub is on fire." Starsky ran to the phone and called in the fire as Hutch stood there with his arms up and mouth opened completely confused.

The Torino screeched to a halt as both men exited quickly upon arrival to the pub. The fire department had arrived and was in the process of rescue, bringing people out and placing them on stretchers. Starsky and Hutch both searched to see who made it out. Hutch found the girls; the bass player and drummer were both on oxygen. Starsky ran to the entrance of the alley to see Del receiving medical attention.

"How is he?" He said as he displayed his badge.

The EMT looked at Starsky. "He's dead, sir!"

Starsky looked around and noticed Wagner sitting on the ground in front of the van covered in soot, he quickly went to his side. "Wagner, hey-you okay?

He looked into Starsky's eyes, coughed. "Jo warned you, didn't she?"

Starsky looked around and back with a look of disbelief. "It was a dream."

Wagner nodded and smiled, as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Thanks, Jo!" He coughed uncontrollably.

Starsky turned to see Carl being carried out on a stretcher, covered in black soot. Carol Ann, wrapped in a blanket, ran to him screaming.

"Carl, oh god…Carl!" Her voice carried over the sounds of chaos. Hutch went to her and held her as the fire fighter examined him. He looked at Hutch.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it." The fire fighter's eyes glared through his mask. Carol Ann put her shaking hands to her face and collapsed in Hutch's arms crying.

Starsky stepped back to look at the building and rubbed his arms as a chill ran down his back. He glanced and saw a tall, dark figure at the end of the alley and sprinted into action, he sidestepped and leaned his body into a sprint of flailing arms and feet.

Hutch saw his partner leap into action, he handed Carol Ann off to a fire fighter and followed his partner in a death charge, his long legs thrusting him into action, pushing himself through firefighters and bystanders.

Starsky now had his gun in his left hand as he pushed his way through the firefighters to reach the end of the alley, but no one there. He gasped for air and looked around, Hutch stopped behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hutch bent over, coughed. He gasped for air and put his hands up.

Starsky put his gun back and walked over and kicked the dumpster. "I'm too late, damn… damn."

"Too late for what?" Hutch coughed out the words. Starsky paced with his hands flailing.

"He was here Hutch, right here." As he put his left hands up to his head, ran his hand through as anger brewed.

Hutch looked around and walked closer to his partner when he noticed a napkin on the ground. He crouched and took a pen from his pocket to see the logo for The Pink Lounge. Starsky crouched down looking at it and back up at Hutch.

"Starsk, think our psychic friend gave you another clue." Both men looked at each other.

sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssshhhhh

Starsky leaned against his car in thought as Hutch and the fire chief approached.

"Starsky." The raspy voice caught his attention. Starsky looked at the salt and pepper elderly man.

"Hey, Darryl."

The chief looked at the building and back at both men. "This was definitely arson, boys."

Starsky looked at the chief and back toward the building, and sighed. "The doors were chained."

The chief looked at Starsky. He looked at Hutch and back as his eyebrows arched. "Yes, how did you know that?

Starsky ran his hand through his hair, as his lips pursed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

Captain Dobey joined the men, he cleared his throat, his features were swelled with stress. "Darryl, we are placing the band members and the roadie under police protection. I will update you two later." His authoritative voice sliced the uneasiness.

Hutch pulled out the napkin he already placed inside of an evidence bag and gave it to Captain Dobey. "Found this in the alley."

Starsky noticed Wagner standing alone, he excused himself and walked over. "You should be with the others."

Wagner sighed, reached into his pocket and handed Starsky a small box and smiled. "She found this and kept it in the van with her personal belongings. She'd want you to have it." He looked at Starsky, his face covered in soot, eyes on the brink of tears falling.

Starsky took the small wooden box and opened it to reveal a matchbox replica of his Torino; he smiled, as he examined it intensely. "I'll be, thanks." A childish grin formed.

Wagner's smile disappeared. "She took it as a good omen, she thought by not involving you that you would be safe."

Starsky looked at the car and sighed. "Why me?"

Wagner tugged at his jacket and looked Starsky directly in the eye. "Souls are bound in many lifetimes; she believed you were her soulmate from the past. The coins bound you, it was meant." Wagner looked at the toy car that Starsky manipulated with his fingers gently. "You feel it, don't you?" Wagner knew the answer, but needed to hear it.

Starsky looked around and back at Wagner, as he tilted his head and grinned. "I can't explain it, yeah, I do. Only one other lady made me feel like that." He bowed his head, as his jaw tightened.

ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh

The boys return to Starsky's place and attempted to sleep. Hutch couldn't sleep. What Jo wrote in her journal about the Gunther attack unsettled him. He never shared that moment with his partner. He tried to erase that vision from his mind. Hutch heard something and noticed Starsky approaching.

Sitting on the coffee table, Starsky rubbed his face with his left hand.

"Can't sleep?" Hutch asked softly, putting his arm over his forehead.

"Sheep are not cooperating, I guess." Starsky put the palms of his hands to his eye area and rubbed, and sat back as he sighed and stretched his arms out. Starsky crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Something is bothering me and has for a while now. The way I see it, Jo wrote that in her journal for a reason, Hutch." He bowed his head and looked away.

Hutch glanced at him, although dark, he could see his partner's features of seriousness. "What? The day you were shot?" His voice in a tone of disbelief.

Starsky looked into his partner's eyes that shimmered in the semi dark room. "Ya don't talk about it; ya avoid the spot I was shot in the parking lot. I heard ya talking to me 'what if'. Ya know better than to deny it."

Hutch looked away as he clenched his hand into a fist, his arm still draped over his forehead. "Consider it discussed. It was the worst day of my life. Let's get some sleep." He sighed heavily.

Starsky took a deep breath, clenched his jaw, blinked. "I'm sorry you went through that, there was nottin ya could have done. So stop blamin' yourself. Ya went through hell; don't think I could have handled it. Don't think I thanked ya enough or ever could." Starsky leaned forward and stood to leave when Hutch reached out and gently grabbed his arm.

"Don't ever be sorry for that, you thank me every day you are still here." His voice soft, but meaningful and to the point. Starsky took Hutch's hand and grasped and lightly caressed it before going back to bed.

Hutch put his hands to his face and took a deep breath and whispered. "Lady, I don't understand this, but…thank you, whoa." An overwhelming sense of release, as his eyes glimmered unshed tears.

Starsky lay in bed with the lamp on as he read Jo's journal. His eyes immersed with each page he turned, blue focused pools. His fingers ran over the beautiful handwriting. A particular sketch of him with tears in his eyes captured his attention.

"He has my heart and my soul and has had them many times over. I love him, have loved him. At times I feel my intuitiveness is far from a blessing, I see him but cannot be with him. February 1977: He has loved and lost; my heart cries for him. I want so much to find him and console him." Starsky stopped reading as a tear rolled down his cheek. He turned the page to a sketch of Terry holding Ollie and neatly written:

"Friends don't make promises."

He touched the pictures with his fingers and grinned. He wiped the reserve of threatening tears away and took a deep breath. He flipped through several pages as another picture caught his eye of a piano and a watch with a diamond chip. He folded the page and closed the book then placed it on his nightstand. He paused and turned the lamp off.

"Thanks, green eyes." He smirked and placed his head into the pale blue pillow case.

sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssss

The following day the boys arrive at The Pink Lounge, although not officially open. Hutch knocked. Starsky looked around as the door opened to a thin man with a mustache.

"We're not open, gentlemen!" The man squinted.

Hutch produced his badge. The man gestured for them to enter, the boys followed him into the dim lounge area with small tables and accents of pink. In the corner on a mini stage sat a black piano with a spread of glitter pink flowers. The man leaned against the bar.

"So what can I do for you gentlemen?"

Starsky sat on one of the bar stools that lined the lacquer black bar. "We're looking for someone, male six feet one, calls himself Devon LaChance, in his thirties with cowboy boots possibly black with a lasso etched on them." He looks at the thin man.

Hutch pulled a chair and sat across from his partner.

The thin man looked at Hutch with an inquisitive expression. "Do you have a picture?"

Hutch looked at his partner and smirked. "No, we're working on that."

The man thought for a moment. "There are two guys we recently hired, one plays piano. Dexter Mordante and Leo Lymster, both fit the tall description. I don't recall cowboy boots." He rubbed his chin.

Starsky looked around, scanning the room more thoroughly. "Either one of these guys wear a silver watch with a diamond chip?"

Hutch looked to his partner slightly caught off guard and back to the thin man.

The man thought and shrugged his shoulder, then had an afterthought. "Dexter, yeah, he has a fancy schmancy silver watch with a diamond chip, expensive taste for a lounge act if you ask me?"

They were startled by the commotion on the stage, a tall, dark haired man wearing a black leather jacket carrying a guitar case.

The thin man pointed to the stage. "That's Leo." Lifting his arm, he waved the man over.

The tall man walked over smiling, as he approached his hair appeared jet black, shoulder length and pulled back away from his face. "Morning Chase, gentlemen. " As he nodded.

The thin man smiled. "These gentlemen are cops, I'll leave you gents to talk." He walked away.

Starsky smiled. "I'm Detective Starsky, this is my partner, Detective Hutchinson and you are Leo Lymster." As he crossed his arms. "What can you tell us about Chante Pub and Jo?"

Leo's face saddened and shook his head, as he pushed a stray strand of black hair away from his face. "I heard, made me sick. We crossed paths, sang together. I filled in on some gigs for her. Why?"

Hutch looked at Leo's boots and back to his partner. "We have reason to believe she was murdered by a fellow musician, what's your guitar string preference?"

The man pulled a package of Black Diamond strings from his long black coat pocket. "These, hey you don't think I had anything to do with this?"

Starsky sighed. "Well, that all depends on where ya were the night of her murder." He looked at Hutch and back to Leo.

Leo put the strings back in his pocket and stretched his neck from side to side. "I was here until 2:00 am, actually I've been here for the past four nights, me and Dexter."

Hutch looked at Leo, his eyebrows raised. "What about this Dexter, did he know Jo?"

The man looked at both men simultaneously. "Oh come on, not Dexter. No, he didn't know her, but idolized her, we both did."

Starsky looked over at the piano and back. "How long have you known him?" He adjusted his jacket.

Leo thought, and crossed his arms over his chest. "We've crossed paths for two years or so. Look, we play music together, I don't know much about him personally."

Hutch stood and slid the chair back under the table. "You said he was here until 2:00 am, do you know that for a fact?

Leo looked at Hutch. "We begin a set together and play separate sets, we mingle."

Starsky stood and looked around. "Say, do you know where we could find Dexter?"

Leo stepped back and sighed. "Last I knew he was at the Shady Lady Motel."

Hutch hesitated and raised his hand and extended a business card. "One more question, do you know Devon LaChance?" The man looked at Hutch and chuckled.

"Jo's ex, no never met him. But I heard he didn't take their separation well, something about being in love with some guy she never met, past life thing, psychics…weird. I was told he was in Canada writing books."

Starsky looked over at Hutch as he scratched his head, tightened his jaw and walked away. Hutch looked at Leo and smiled. "Yeah, weird."

Starsky sat in the car and waited for Hutch to enter as he started the engine. Hutch reviewed his note pad as Starsky put the car in gear and drove.

"Starsk, a watch with a diamond chip?" The blond asked calmly.

Starsky smirked and chuckled. "No, I'm not havin' visions; saw the sketch in the journal. The piano, the nightmare in the alley a song played, no words just the piano. 'Let's get it on'."

Hutch sat back and shifted in the leather seat causing it to crackle. "Anything else I should know?"

Starsky turned away and looked down at the steering wheel, as he sighed. "She knew when Terry died."

Hutch bowed his head, reached up and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry buddy, let's go check the Shady Lady Motel."

They arrive at the Shady Lady and park in front of the office, Hutch exited and entered the office. The building looked like a battered down swiss chalet with faded pastel colors with fifteen attached one-level rooms made to look like mini chalets.

Starsky looked around for anything unusual when he noticed the sedan parked and giggled. "Another one with lousy taste in cars."

Hutch stepped out of the office and pointed toward the sedan. Starsky put the car in gear and drove to park near the sedan as Hutch walked toward door number seven. Starsky put the car in park and exited to meet his partner. Hutch knocked on the door. The door opened to a tall, dark, long-haired man with a beard in a T-shirt and cut off jeans.

"Yeah!" The man blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight. Hutch held up his badge. Starsky leaned against the building when a sudden urge to rub his arms came over him.

"Detective Hutchinson, and my partner, Detective Starsky. Can we speak to you for a minute?"

The man stepped back and waved them in. The room a mess of clothes and musical equipment. "Sorry for the mess, man." He threw some clothes off the chairs near a small table.

Starsky glanced around. "Dexter Mordante we presume, what can you tell us about the murder at Chante Pub?"

Dexter stretched and sighed. "Just what I was told and read, total shame; Jo was a legend in talent." Glancing for a clean spot as he sat on the bed. Hutch sat at the table as he scanned the room.

"Did you know her or her former fiancé Devon LaChance?" Starsky asked and walked around looking as Dexter watched him.

"No, Leo my music mate knew Jo." A yawn overtook him as he bowed his head.

Starsky looked at the microphones, miscellaneous guitars and music sheets, as he gave Dexter a side glance, eyes focused. "You play piano and guitar, what brand strings are you using?" As he picked up the music sheets.

Dexter suddenly became uncomfortable. "What's this about, told you I didn't know Jo."

Hutch looked at Dexter with a determined glare. "Believe my partner asked you a question."

Dexter stood and opened the bureau drawer and pulled several packages of strings of which one was black diamond.

Starsky placed the music sheets down. "Where's your watch? The one with a diamond chip, oh and cowboy boots?"

Dexter crossed his arms and shook his head. "I don't own hillbilly boots and my watch got stolen, it's a fake…stupid bastards."

Starsky looked over at Hutch, he swaggered a step closer. "Convenient, did you report it?"

Dexter laughed. "Would you seriously come out to fill a report for a ten dollar watch?"

Starsky shook his head and sighed. "Leo claims you were at The Pink Lounge until 2:00 am, did you leave at any time?"

Dexter looked at Hutch and back at Starsky. "NO! Do I need a lawyer or something?"

Hutch stood and went to the door and glanced back. "Don't leave town." Removing a business card from his pocket.

Starsky walked toward the door and put his hand on Hutch's arm at the same time Dexter took the card from him. Starsky froze, a vision appeared of Jo being held by a tall blond, heavy built man and a silver watch with a diamond chip on his wrist. Hutch noticed his partner pull away and rub his arms.

Dexter glanced over at Starsky and grinned. "I'll be here for another month."

They left the room, Starsky with a spring of determination in his step bolted for the car, Hutch watched with a note of concern. Starsky started the car and put it into reverse as Hutch slammed the door. Hutch glanced over at his partner who seemed to be a million miles away. "What did you see Starsk?"

Starsky gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried to calm himself down.

Hutch waited and leaned his head onto his hand with elbow on the base of the window. "You were rubbing your arms, you do this every time you have a vision or something happens or is about to." He glanced over again.

Starsky wrung the steering wheel like a wet towel and shook his head. "Devon is a heavier build, silver watch with a diamond chip. I- huh, I got a feeling, Dexter knows something. Oh, I don't know." The frustration displayed on his face as he glanced at his partner. "I'm nuts, prime for a shrink."

Hutch reached over and grasped his partner's shoulder and laughed. "Ah, come on buddy, nothing that a little medication won't fix. " He squeezed and glanced again. "She wasn't nuts Starsk, neither are you."

Hutch hardens his expression, his eyes wide.

Starsky glanced over as concern grew. "Hey, you okay? Hutch?"

Hutch shook his head. "Starsk, I had a vision!"

Starsky's eyebrows raise.

"I see a bar and a table with beers and double stacked burgers.." The blond's bright blue eyes glared at his partner. Starsky frowned and snarled at his partner as Hutch laughed uncontrollably.

ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssss

Starsky and Hutch arrived at their favorite bar, The Pits to see their colorful bar keep and friend Huggy. Huggy sat at the corner table the boys normally occupy with a pencil over his ear and a ledger book in front of him. Starsky slid in beside him as Hutch grabbed some peanuts from another table and sat. Starsky placed his elbow on the table and leaned his jaw into his hand and smiled.

"Hey Hug."

Huggy shook his head. "Well, if it isn't Mutt and Jeff. What it is gentlemen and I use that term loosely."

Hutch pitched a peanut at Huggy as he smiled. "Hey Hug, black or red?"

Huggy closed the book and smiled. "I am sailin these days, would be better if you two paid your tab. So what are you two up to?"

Anita, the average height brunette, was at the bar and waved. "Beer or cola?"

Hutch waved. "Make that one cola and one water and lemon please, oh no ice."

The uneasy sensation of two sets of annoyed eyes catches his attention. Starsky shrugged. "Lemon please, no ice?" As he mimics Hutch, shaking his head, he looked at Huggy. "Have you heard about a female singer Jo?"

Huggy's eyebrows rose. "Does a chicken have a beak? It's all over the news. I suppose the two of you are on this, huh?" He pulled the pencil from his ear and tapped the closed ledger book.

Hutch, still glancing at his partner with annoyance. "Yeah, we are Hug. We're looking for a tall, dark haired man with black cowboy boots etched with a lasso and silver watch with a diamond chip, musician Devon LaChance."

Huggy thought as he glanced at both men and rubbed his chin. "Say, wasn't he engaged to that singer?"

Starsky nodded as he leaned into his hand. " Was! Yeah, seems she had another love interest." He winked.

Huggy looked at Starsky inquisitively who replied. "Me!"

Huggy looked at Starsky and laughed, then looked over to Hutch and noticed neither of them were laughing. "You're kidding me, Right?"

Starsky sat back and pulled the leather journal and placed it in front of Huggy. "No, check it out yourself."

Huggy took the journal, unlaced the suede cord and thumbed through numerous pages with pictures, stopping when he saw a sketch of himself. The sketch displayed the interior of the bar, and Huggy wiping a glass. He looked back up at Starsky, then Hutch and closed the book tying the suede cord. "Heard she was psychic, but visions damn. Soul connection past life shit."

Starsky took the journal and put it back in his jacket.

Anita delivered the drinks and winked at Starsky, he returned a smile. Hutch sipped his water, placing his glass down and looked at Huggy. "Do you know anything about this stuff or know anyone that can help us, Hug?"

Huggy played with the pencil. "Vampires, voodoo and now this psychic medium stuff." He looked over at Starsky and over to Hutch and smirked. "You've never met this lady?"

Starsky held his cola with his left hand and tilted his head. "No!"

Huggy sighed and looked at Starsky. "Madam Keirene is your lady; the place is called Enchantment. If she can't give you any answers no one will. She has a place on 7th."

Starsky and Hutch exited Huggy's as the radio called out to them. "Zebra three to control."

Hutch reached in and grabbed the microphone. "Zebra three responding." He looked at Starsky standing by.

"Captain Dobey on Tactical Two over."

Hutch paused. "Roger, Zebra three to Captain Dobey." Hutch leaned against the car as he held the microphone.

"Hutch, we have some information on Devon LaChance along with a picture. He's a resident of Canada, outside Quebec, according to the Canadian authorities, but travels frequently to the United States; it states here he is a part time musician and author of metaphysical books his pen name is DD LaChance."

Hutch looked over at Starsky. "Thanks Captain, we'll be there in an hour."

They arrive to a very quiet part of Bay City and park in front of a well-manicured storefront. The window displayed wisteria and extravagant purple drapes and crystals. Hutch exited the car and looked up at the sign as Starsky approached him rubbing his arms. Hutch noticed and followed his partner into the mystical shop. The opening of the door sent a tone of chimes in the quiet room of metaphysical items. The dark velvet purple curtains opened to a back room and a beautiful brunette with long curly hair and smoldering brown eyes greeted them warmly.

"Welcome!" She wasn't what they expected as she dressed casually normal, not the hyped up typical psychic.

Hutch cleared his throat and displayed his badge. "Madam Keirene?" He smiled at her.

She returned the smile. "I've been expecting both of you." She fixed her eyes on Starsky.

Starsky looked over at Hutch and smirked bashfully. She pulled the curtain open and motioned them to go in. "I will be right with you, please have a seat."

The room was two-toned gray with dream catchers, and a large mural of a tree in charcoal with hints of purple. There were two chairs and a table draped with a light lavender sparkled table cloth. Starsky looked around at the Buddha statues and crystals on display stands. Hutch also looked around and smirked as he retrieved a business card.

"Madam Keirene is Kelly Irene." Hutch extended the card for his partner to see.

Starsky smiled and scratched his head. "Brunette with beautiful brown eyes, two names."

Hutch handed his partner the business card.

Starsky rubbed his arm and took the card as a vision of Wagner appeared; he smirked. "Remind me to give this to Wagner." He placed the card in his pocket.

Madam Keirene entered the small room and closed the drapes. "I've temporarily closed the shop to speak with you gentlemen." She giggled. "I know you are thinking, why isn't she dressed like a psychic? Well, I reserve that for when I haven't done laundry and having a bad hair day." She winked. Both men glance toward each other and chuckled nervously.

She rubbed her hands together and reached for a book of matches and struck one to light a stick-like clump of sage green leaves. "White sage, sacred smoke for smudging negativity." The room filled with a pungent smell as she waved the smoke around the room.

Starsky looked over at Hutch and back at Keirene. "Is that stuff legal, lady?"

Keirene allowed the stick to smolder and giggled. "It smells like marijuana; I assure you, it is legal."

Hutch blushed and chuckled. "It's very calming. This is my partner, Detective Starsky and I'm Detective Hutchinson."

The young woman moved her eyes toward Starsky and smiled. "Dark Angel." Pulling her seat ahead, she sat back.

Starsky's eyes widened as he shifted in his seat. "How did you know that?"

Keirene struck another match to ignite a single white candle in the middle of the table and looked at Starsky very intensely. "She is here with us; she show's me a leather journal that will give you much needed information." As she turns to Hutch. "She tells me that you are loyal and his protector, Dark Angel is in danger."

She rubbed her hands together and looked at Hutch. "Don't leave his side, the dark figure is looking to strike. She…Jo was wrong, she thought by not contacting the Dark Angel he would be safe."

Hutch sat with his eyes wide open and mouth partially parted as a look of fear and anger glazed over his features.

Starsky rubbed his arms once again as Keirene looked at him and smiled. Her eyes focused and sparkled. "You feel her communicating to you, you also feel your partner's fear, anger at this moment."

Starsky glanced over to Hutch and around the room with uneasiness. The young woman rubbed her hands together again and took a deep breath. "David, listen to them, I have entrusted you and Ollie to Hutch!"

Starsky stood abruptly, his jaw tight and startled both Hutch and Keirene. "Terry, how? What the hell is going on?"

Hutch reached over and touched his partner's arm gently. "Starsk, easy." His eyes sending a much needed message to his partner. Starsky calmed and slowly sat down, his eyes displayed pools of unhinged nerves and emotions.

The room took on a new energy as Keirene took a deep breath and refocused her eyes on Starsky. "Pink, a piano, 'Let's Get It On' is playing." Closing her eyes. "Soul bound, I don't want to believe it is Devon. He is here, please be careful, pink, piano and a scar. He doesn't look the same." Her voice took on an entity of the deceased singer.

Keirene took another deep breath and opened her eyes slowly placing her hands to her throat. "He removed her voice. He blames her, and you her Dark Angel." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hutch watched and glanced at his partner and back to Keirene. She looked over at Starsky and reached her hand out to him; he looked at her and extended his left hand hesitantly. Keirene squeezed. "Close your eyes, take a deep breath, let yourself relax." She looked at him, smiled to reassure him. "You came here for answers, you are safe."

Starsky looked over at Hutch who nodded with encouragement. Starsky took a deep breath and closed his eyes, took another deep, cleansing breath as visions of Jo appeared to him in Victorian clothing as they embraced, Starsky could feel her, smell her and felt the love. He could see her eyes and felt himself lost in them, green emerald alluring ovals.

Keirene squeezed gently again. "Embrace this moment, you must trust your instincts and your partner's instincts or the dark figure will harm you." Keirene released Starsky's hand.

Starsky opened his eyes and felt a void, a loss, his hands trembled. "Excuse me. I need some air." As though electrified he stood and brushed past Hutch quickly.

Hutch stood and attempted to follow his partner when he was stopped by Keirene's soft touch on his arm. "He needs time to process, this was about validation and acceptance."

Hutch sat back down, his face covered with the stain of worry. The young woman smiled as Hutch looked at her. "The blonde woman, forgive yourself, he has forgiven you. What you have is beyond explanation, treasure it. The echoes of the spiral and self destruction are no longer. The bond between you and he are unconditional, two souls that operate as one." Bowing her head, she blew out the candle.

Hutch knew she meant Kira and his betrayal of his friend and partner after he slept with her. Hutch for the second time in a matter of a few days has been lifted of past burden; he can't explain the sudden rush of weight being lifted. Hutch reached in his pocket to pay Madam Keirene, who raised her hand to stop him. "Send me my soul mate and we are even." The glow of a smile covered her face as she winked.

Ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssss

Hutch found Starsky outside leaning against the back of the car with his arms crossed. He slowly made his way over to his partner who seemed a million miles away in thought.

"That was, that was…" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Starsky looked up at him, his eyes still riddled with a flood gate of emotions. "You okay?"

Hutch looked at his partner puzzled. "Me? Yeah! Are you?"

Starsky took a deep breath. "If you call mourning a woman from the Victorian ages okay? Hutch, Terry came through!" His voice softened as his adam's apple slightly moved.

Hutch walked over and put his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Let's get this son of a bitch and put Terry and Jo to rest, Buddy." Hutch could feel the tension of emotions rise in his throat as he fought back tears.

They returned to metro and walked into the squad area. Starsky poured a cup of coffee and handed one to Hutch as he poured one for himself. Captain Dobey's office door opened as a woman stepped through wearing a long leather brown coat, black slim pencil skirt and boots with her brunette hair pulled up. Captain Dobey escorted her. "Starsky, Hutchinson I would like for you to meet Lynda Birch, a personal family friend of Jo's and an attorney."

She smiled and extended her hand to both men as tears burnt her eyelids. She took Starsky's hand and held it and smiled. "You are exactly as she described."

Starsky smiled uncomfortably and squeezed her hand.

Captain Dobey directed them into his office. He retrieved a photo of Devon LaChance and handed it to Hutch. Starsky gestured for Lynda to sit, he sat on the arm of his partner's chair that Hutch gently slumped into. Lynda continued to smile and look at Starsky. "It's remarkable, you really do exist."

Captain Dobey raised his brows. Hutch frowned when he looked at the photo. "This picture isn't recent, he's much larger than our suspect and blond." The picture was extended to Starsky who rubbed his arm and took it.

Starsky saw fingers moving along the piano and a scar on the left hand as he dropped the picture. He stood and went to the wall and leaned against it. Hutch reached down and grabbed the photo as Lynda looked at Starsky. "Detective Starsky you had a vision didn't you? I truly believe Devon is behind this mess. Her family has entrusted me in returning her home. The years as Jo's friend, I have experienced many unexplainable things. Don't fight this, find Devon and you have found your murderer. I have not encountered Devon for some time, but it is rumored that he has lost a substantial amount of weight, his natural hair color is black."

Starsky regained his composure and sat on the edge of the desk. "Piano, hands playing with a scar on the left hand." He sighed.

Lynda sat back and thought and looked at the Captain. "Devon has a scar on his left hand from an accident that occurred on his family farm as a child, just above the middle knuckle." She looked at Starsky.

Starsky pulled his chin up and nodded, he took a deep breath. "What was she like?"

The woman pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped her nose. "Caring, loving and funny once she was comfortable with you. We pee'd our pants on numerous occasions laughing." She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The three men, slightly embarrassed, laughed.

She stood and pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Starsky. "I was instructed to give this to you, I will be leaving at the end of the week, and your Captain has my information." She smiled and turned to leave. Lynda raised her hand and fussed with a few strands of hair against her face, with the other hand she pulled a business card and extended it to Hutch with a wink. "Should you find yourself hungry or thirsty."

Hutch blushed and took the card. She left the office quietly.

Starsky rubbed his arm, walked to the window as he stared at the envelope in his hand. Hutch went to the water bubbler, placing the paper cup under the spigot. He glanced over to his partner as he sipped and back to Captain Dobey. Captain Dobey sat back as he rubbed the side of his face and sighed. "Intriguing lady, Ms. Birch." He glanced at Starsky who just stood there, his posture rigid.

Hutch returned to the front of Captain Dobey's desk. Starsky turned and swaggered slowly in thought back over to Hutch's side, he slowly opened the envelope and dumped the contents into his hand; the Chinese coin remained on the black suede cord. A sudden vision flashed with Lynda's face, a knife stuck in the middle of Jo's picture and a knife in Lynda's chest. Starsky slightly lost his balance, Captain Dobey shifted in his chair at the same time Hutch placed his hand on his partner's right arm to steady him. Starsky shook his head as panic overcame him. "Lynda is in danger, knife in her chest, knife in Jo's picture."

Hutch looked at Lynda's card and up to Captain Dobey. "Captain she's in danger." He ran out of the room to stop her from leaving.

Captain Dobey immediately grabbed his phone. "This is Captain Dobey; have two officers dispatched and posted at The Royal room 234, Ms. Birch, if she has any questions to contact me.

Starsky just held the necklace and felt an intense connection to Jo. Captain Dobey looked, Hutch returned with his hands up in frustration. "She's gone."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhh

That evening Hutch followed Starsky back to his apartment. Hutch pulled in beside the Torino with a bag of groceries. Starsky exited his car and leaped up the stairs extracting his key from the set of car keys as he reached the door when he noticed his door open. He stood still and put his hand up to Hutch who was behind him and extracted his gun from its holster, he rubbed his right hand over his left arm.

Hutch placed the groceries on the floor of the small deck and retrieved his magnum and went to the left and Starsky to the right. Hutch gently pushed the door open with his left foot. Starsky nodded and spun with his gun in front of him in a crouching position and eased in slowly. Jo's picture was on the coffee table with a knife stabbed in the middle of it. Hutch eased himself in and his gun in position and walked toward the bedroom, he stopped when he saw the door was closed.

"Starsk!"

Startled, Starsky spun around and saw the door closed, he put his gun in front and walked toward the door, each to a side and opened the door inching it open slowly. Starsky swung himself in with the gun in front noticing what looked like a body on the bed; he reached in, flipped the switch for the light. Both men slowly approached to see Lynda's body on the bed with a knife in her chest. Hutch holstered his gun and reached with his fingers to find a pulse and bowed his head. Starsky holstered his gun and turned away.

"How did he get to her, dammit? She was in her room an hour ago. What good are these visions if I can't stop it before it happens?" Jo, unnoticed stood next to him, tears rolled down her face as she reached and touched his face, he flinched. He raised his hand to brush at it.

Hutch turned and looked into the bathroom and found nothing. Starsky walked over to the coffee table and looked at the picture which read.

"The bitch lawyer is dead, you're next!"

Hutch picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Millie, Hutch. We need a coroner and a team at Starsky's 2480 Ridgeway, thanks. Oh, let Captain Dobey know." He placed the handset onto the cradle. Both men exited the house. The blond bent to retrieve the bag of groceries.

Starsky rubbed his arms as a vision came to him of Hutch with the grocery bag, and a gun pointed toward them. Starsky pulled his gun.

"HUTCH!" He lunged toward his partner, knocking him to the ground as gunfire rang out with a car speeding away.

Starsky jumped to his feet quickly and ran down the steps, Hutch scrambling to get to his feet as well. Starsky ran back up to assist his partner to his feet as he gasped for air. "You okay?"

Hutch stumbled. "Yeah. Thanks buddy!"

Starsky patted his partner's right arm and nodded as sirens blared in the distance.

ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhs

Both men sat at the station at their desks, it was nearing 9pm. Starsky leaned his head onto his hand with elbow propped on the desk, staring at a file on his desk. Hutch held the handset to the phone and watched his partner. "If you stare at that folder any longer, Gordo, it's liable to burst into flames?" Starsky looked up at him and frowned.

Both men startled when Wagner entered the room, Hutch hung up the phone and greeted him. "Wagner, what are you doing here?" The young man smiled and walked over to Hutch and extended his hand.

"We were brought in earlier for additional questioning. Your Captain is making arrangements for us at a new hotel. I heard about Lynda." The sadness apparent as he looked to Starsky and extended his hand.

Starsky bowed his head. "We're not giving up until he's caught." He paused and reached into his pocket and pulled Madam Keirene's business card and extended it to Wagner.

The young man took it and read it and looked at Starsky. "What's this?"

Starsky grinned. "Beautiful brown eyes, and we're returnin' a favor."

An officer stepped into the room. "Mr. Chris, we are ready."

Wagner glanced at the card and at both detectives with a smile. "My life is about to change, isn't it?" He smiled and walked out.

Starsky watched Wagner exit. Hutch sat back at his desk and glanced over to his partner, he sensed something was eating away at his partner. "Spill it partner!"

Starsky walked over to his desk and closed the folder and leaned his elbows onto the desk, his chin in his hands and looked at his partner. "Let's pay Dexter another visit. Not a vision, just a gut feeling!"

Hutch stood and grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for?" As he headed for the door with Starsky following.

ssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssss

They arrive at the Shady Lady Hotel. Starsky exited the driver side of the Torino and glanced around, Hutch following. The old sedan wasn't parked in front of room number seven. The parking lot was lit well and Hutch noticed oil stains and rubber markings where the car had parked. "Left here in a hurry." They walked toward the hotel door.

Hutch knocked and crossed his arms; Starsky began to rub his arms and caught himself doing it, and glanced at Hutch. The vision of a string and the door with the number seven, shattering with a gun blast appeared to him along with the piano music of 'Let's Get It On'.

Starsky gently pushed Hutch to the left of the door and stepped to the right retrieving his gun along with Hutch, both their backs against the wall. Starsky reached his right hand over and turned the knob gently, the door opened as both men looked at each other silently speaking.

"This isn't good!" Hutch whispered, and pushed with his left hand when the door seemed to snag, he pushed a little harder when a gun blast shattered the door, both men crouching to cover their faces.

Hutch quickly glanced over to his partner, nodded, and ran to the Torino to call for backup. Starsky, gun extended in front in a crouched position pointed the gun in the room, pushing the shredded door open further. He looked around the room of scattered clothing and band equipment and scanned around, checked the bathroom. Starsky holstered his gun; the rifle that blasted the door was on a large speaker in a metal holder bolted that ran off a pulley system with a heavy duty string set connected to the trigger. Starsky moved some of the clothes, and began to search the room. Hutch entered the room and began to search as well. Starsky noticed a guitar case propped against a large trunk that was partially opened. He pulled the handle up and pushed the guitar case aside against the wall as his face froze and his eyes widened.

"Hutch!"

Hutch quickly made his way over, his expression was in awe. "What the hell?"

The contents of the trunk housed black clothing along with a hooded black sweatshirt and black gloves which appeared to have dried blood. Also inside the trunk was a pair of black cowboy boots with a lasso etched near the tip. Starsky reached into the trunk and retrieved a black box and opened it gently to expose a silver watch with a diamond chip; he glanced at Hutch.

"Jackpot, partner!" His eyes wide. The box was handed to Hutch.

Starsky reached back inside the trunk to pull out a black binder and opened it to photos of Jo, and photos of the band and Lynda. All the photos contained dates and locations along with the words, 'I should have been the one, Die bitch'. Starsky continued to move the pages and found several photos of himself taken at the BCPD parking lot along with the car with red ink across the photos 'death to Dark Angel'. Starsky dropped the binder on the bed and continued to scan the contents to find a smaller black box and opened it to find an engagement ring covered in dried blood, he looked at Hutch. "This guy's sick."

The sound of sirens echoed as he noticed the guitar strings inside the trunk and guitar picks. Both men looked around as Hutch put the box and watch on the bed, and ran his hands through his hair. "He doesn't plan on returning here." Gently he touched Starsky's left arm.

Two veteran officers arrived and entered the room. Starsky slowly exited as Hutch spoke to the officers. Starsky stood leaning on his car and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. The vision of Jo's body in the alley flashed, he felt a sensation of burning from his neck and touched it gently. The fear and panic surged within him along with knowing she knew she was going to die. Starsky felt as though he would collapse with a sudden burden of emotions, he felt her love and Devon's hate. Starsky rubbed his arms, he couldn't get his breath.

Hutch exited the hotel room and walked over to his partner and noticed the look of dread and loss on his partner's face and approached him slowly and grabbed his arm and leaned in bowing his head against his partners. Starsky startled at first and gasped. Hutch didn't let go.

"Easy buddy, it's okay. You feel it, don't you?" He pulled his head back and looked at him, two sets of blue eyes locked. Starsky reached and patted his friend's arm and shook his head.

"This is crazy, I feel everything she was goin' through. All of it, god, Hutch I feel lost, empty. It's all flashin', her life, like a black and white movie." As he took a deep breath to gain his composure.

Starsky's indigo gaze met Hutch's steel blue. Hutch gripped his partner tighter. "Let's go get LeChance. " Both men disengaged and entered the Torino.

Hutch grasped the microphone. "Zebra 3 to control requesting backup at The Pink Lady on Crescent, tack two to Captain Dobey requested."

The engine roared to life and the car is put into reverse smoking the tires.

They arrived at The Pink Lady and entered side by side. Once inside the small lounge they saw it contained a large crowd. They both gazed sharply, allowing their eyes to adjust to the black and pink room filled with cigarette smoke. The tall silhouette of Leo sat on a stool as he played his guitar, with the piano following along as they played a soft rendition of 'Stairway To Heaven'. At the piano sat Dexter aka Devon lost in the music as his voice penetrated the smoke filled lounge. Starsky stopped and gently tapped his partner on the stomach. Hutch followed his partner's glare and looked back, once again their communication present without words 'be careful' as they nodded and separated.

Devon was lost in the song with his eyes closed, Leo noticed the two detectives. Both Starsky and Hutch pointed to the exit as they notified the patrons to leave quietly producing their badges. As the last few people protested and headed out, the music stopped. Starsky retrieved his gun as Hutch went toward the stage with gun in hand.

Devon smiled and shook his head. "Nine lives, Dark Angel." He began to play the piano into a rendition of 'Let's Get It On.'"

Hutch reached Leo and stepped in front of him pointing to the exit. Leo quickly placed his guitar down and left. Starsky inched his way closer with his gun extended.

Devon continued to play and smiled. "Do you know what it's like to be rejected by the woman you love for a man she loved in a past life? I loved her, worshipped her. We sang together, it was like caramel, she wasn't singing to me though." The hurt present in his features as he continued to play. "No, I didn't realize you existed until the sketches, one thing to fight the past another when he exists in the present."

Hutch inched a little closer when Devon stopped playing and raised a gun toward Starsky. "Detective Hutchinson don't come any closer or your blue eyed Dark Angel partner here will be dead before you shoot me!"

Starsky looked toward his partner and back to Devon. "You wanted me, you got me. Why did you kill her?" His voice stern.

Devon stood and played with his beard with the other hand as he sang. "If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby. " Exploding into a bellied laugh, which stopped and a devious expression grew. "She took my career, tossed me aside for someone she dreamed about, sketched and saw in a vision. The bitch! Soul bound, that's what she told me. They all supported her, the band and Del and that bitch lawyer. So I created my own visions. She protected you." He walked toward Starsky cocking the trigger and laughed. "I knew she would lead me right to you, Dark Angel, a fucking loser of a cop!"

He fired a shot with Starsky diving and lunging his body to the right, rolling and regaining his stance. Hutch fired, hitting Devon in the left arm, as Devon flinched and kept aim to shoot Starsky once again. Starsky pulled the trigger, shooting Devon in the chest; the gun fell out of the disillusioned man's hand. He stood there as tears rolled down his cheeks and he collapsed.

Hutch jumped off the stage as police backup arrived. He ran over to Devon and kicked the gun away. He crouched and felt for a pulse and looked at Starsky shaking his head no. Starsky placed his gun in his holster taking a deep breath. The brunet retrieved the coin necklace from his pocket and held it in his left hand as he rubbed his arms, Jo appeared before him smiling and blew him a kiss; he felt a sudden rush of emotions and a sense of completion as a soft breeze brushed his face.

Hutch watched as Starsky rubbed his fingers over the coin necklace and grinned, he sensed Hutch now standing next to him and extended the necklace to Hutch. "Thinking that this should go to my other half." The necklace dropped into Hutch's hand.

Hutch held it as a tingling sensation slid up his arm, a sudden burst of emotions along with a sense of peace came over him. Hutch simply glared at the coin, his expression that of shock, his face gleamed with a partial smile. "This, huh…this is beautiful partner."

Starsky smiled ear to ear. "She's amazing!"

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssshh

A few days passed. The boys are finishing up some paper work at the office. The traffic steady with colleagues at their desks. Starsky hadn't experienced anymore visions and was back to himself. Hutch played with the coin that he decided to turn into a bracelet, it brought him a sense of closure and peace that he couldn't explain. Starsky kept Jo's journal in his desk drawer.

Captain Dobey walked through the doors followed by Wagner and Madam Keirene holding hands. "Gentlemen!"

He cleared his throat and looked at them. Starsky and Hutch smiled and looked at each other, the Captain stepped aside as Wagner shook their hands.

"You two have met Kelly Irene or rather, Madam Keirene." His eyes glimmered.

Kelly Irene smiled and walked over to Starsky and gave him a peck on the cheek and reached over to Hutch and squeezed his hand to notice the bracelet and smiled. "I wanted to thank you both." Her focus was on Hutch. "Your connection is even stronger now. " Looking at the bracelet. "You seem lighter."

Hutch slightly blushed as he bowed his head. She walked back over to Wagner and took his hand. Wagner bowed his head. "Thank you both for everything; I'm staying here in Bay City. I hope that the two of you will stop by the shop. I know Jo is at peace knowing that Devon can no longer harm you." He looked at Starsky.

Wagner put his arm around Kelly Irene. "Thank you again!"

The Captain stood back and grinned when Kelly Irene turned to him and smiled. "You have two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. You will be well rewarded with four grandchildren a set of twin boys and a boy and a girl. Oh, and sir…check the bottom left drawer of your desk." She covered her mouth playfully and giggled.

Captain Dobey's face went from a glee to embarrassment and anger as his face pinched into a frown, he excused himself and went to his office. The two detectives glanced to one another and laughed.

Starsky watched Wagner and Kelly Irene as they exited and smiled. He stood there when a sudden rush of sadness swept over him, he blinked and twisted his mouth slightly. Hutch caught the expression on his partner's face, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey!"

Starsky glanced up at him.

"Wondering 'what if'?" The question lingered.

Starsky smiled and sighed, shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, she could…would have been the one."

Captain Dobey's office door swung open with the large man in a rage. "Which one of the two of you put the banana peel in my desk drawer?"

Hutch grabbed his jacket at the same time as Starsky catapulted out of his chair and pointed at Hutch. They rushed through the door and down the hall as a breeze rushed the office and Jo stood translucent by the double doors with her arms crossed as she laughed, bowed her head.

"Until we meet again, Dark Angel." She faded away as the song 'You're Only Lonely' played in the background.

The End…or is it really?


End file.
